1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blood microcollection assemblies, and more particularly relates to a microcollection assembly which is compatible with analytical instrumentation.
2. Background
In modern medical practice, a variety of chemical and hematological diagnostic procedures are carried out on very small quantities of blood. In recent years, many collection assemblies have been disclosed for drawing, transporting and analyzing these small samples. In order to protect a phlebotomist or technician from contact with a contaminated blood sample, it has become conventional to draw these samples in equipment designed for single use followed by strict throw away procedures. Nevertheless, it does happen that attempts are made to reuse such equipment, either through operator error or misguided attempts to achieve economy.
In designing collection assemblies, an important factor to consider is compatibility of the blood sampling equipment with modern automated instrumentation. Thus, the small containers advantageously used are often not compatible with instruments designed generally for larger containers.
Adapters to render small sample collection tubes instrument-compatible have been disclosed. These adapters, however, are not designed for single use and instead provide means to separate the adapter from the collection tube for reuse after analysis. Reuse subjects the user to possible contact with a potentially dangerous blood sample.
There is a need in the art of blood collection for a device which would modify a microcollection tube to a size and shape which would enable its insertion directly into an automated blood analyzer, and at the same time have structure assuring one time throw-away use which cannot be defeated by a user wishing to reuse all or part of the assembly. It is toward fulfillment of this need that this invention is directed.
One aspect of the invention is an adapter for a blood microcollection container which renders the container compatible with automated analytical instruments. The adapter includes a sleeve dimensioned to fit into the slot of the instrument. A shelf which serves as a false bottom divides the sleeve into upper and lower segments which separate the interior volume of the sleeve into upper and lower regions. A tubular body in the upper region projects upwardly from the shelf and has structure thereon to form a permanent interference fit with a microcollection container inserted through an open end of the sleeve.
In an alternate embodiment of the adapter, the sleeve has longitudinal ribs on the inside surface of its upper segment which form an interference fit with the tube.
Another aspect of the invention is a blood microcollection assembly which includes the adapter, a microcollection container therein and a cap for the container.
Thus, the invention provides an instrument-compatible assembly for blood sampling in which the tube and adapter are permanently affixed by structure which prevents their being separated so that a user cannot defeat the one-time use only purpose of the assembly.